narafandomcom-20200215-history
The Savagemen
The Savagemen are a work of the dark arts of Sargoth. They are often times called the "Vengeful Porkmen". The Beast is a pink skinned pig that has human hands and hove for feet. With the head of a pig and being at an average of 6 feet tall and most weighing anywhere from 200-500 pounds. It is said that the Savagemen have so much extra fat on their bodies that anything less than a great sword could pierce any vital organs. A normal Savagemen could live to 120-140 if the severe mental disabilities did not kick in by their late 40's. along with the ridiculous amount of fat on Savagemen their skin is almost as tough as leather. Sometimes short swords will slide right off of their skin. Savagemen also tend to wear very little armor. Most being hide pants or hide like kilts and are usually armed with large clubs with thorns ramed to the ends. The Savagemen also make use of iron weapons that they obtain from battle mostly being large axes,maces, and swords. There are two classes of Savagemen... Boarmen:Boarmen have large tusk growing from sides of their mouths. There skin is also also a light brown or sometimes a dark black. Boarmen also have much tougher skin and most fat is replaced by muscle. Boarmen tend to be the leaders of Savagemen societies. Or tend to be elite guards/nobility. Pigmen:Pigmen are your most common type of Savagemen. They make up your hunters,warriors,workers and priest. They have pink skin and rely on far more fat than muscle. The Origins of Savagemen are tied with Sargoths first invasion. An Avatar by the name of Dalguul had opened a portal near the Southern Part of Orbis. Dalguul was known for practicing in the dark arts of magic particularly in mixing magic from Durik of the Underworld and Sargoths magic. When raiding the farms of the Hoplataki City states he would slaughter the pigs and the farmers alike. He would then use his dark magic to conjure the pigs and humans to combine their bodies and to bring them back to life to serve him. For nine years Dalguul would use this teqnique of magic even long after all of the portals were closed to continue levying his army of the undead. Eventually in 4,923 B.T a rich prince from the City State of Taan known as Ledious The Humble defeated Dalguul at The Battle of Tyla. However Dalguul had a large portion of his magics teachings in a book which would later be called "The Combination of The Dark Arts". The remaining Savagemen would continue to raise warriors for their society until eventually they were able to reproduce on their own...The remaining Savagemen scattered all across Orbis and eventually claimed the southern mountains for their own. Eventually their realm became known as "Savagmens Reach". Several Kingdoms would arise from these peoples including Kingdom of The Golden Tusk,The Boar State, and The Realm of The Hogs Divide. The Savagemen however suffered from heavily mental disability often times some going completely mad and ending their own lives. and others left to years of constant ramblings... The Savagemen have their kingdoms very loosely organized and most of their capitals are in old Dwarven Ruins on the Southern Mountains. Most Kingdoms are ruled by the mighty "Warthog". Usually the Warthogs are the strongest and toughest children of the Boarmen who are all sent to large arenas to fight to the death to chose the next king. The Kingdom is always headed by one man and sometimes has a council of Holy Pigs who are usually followers of Sargoth to advise the Warthog. Underneath the Warthog is the Nobility who rule over separate pens. Each Pen is a large section of the old ruin or "Hog City" with a large population of Pigmen. They collect the "Warriors Tax" in which each pig will be sent to reproduce with a female Pigmen infront of the Noble to insure more warriors are produced for future campaigns. Under the Nobles are the The Tusk Warriors which are elite warriors of Boarmen who are the only Savagemen to wear armor. Most of the time this armor has a shell of bone with plates of armor and rock rammed into the holes of the woven bones to protect the Tusk Warrior. Underneath the Tusk Warriors are the normal Warriors who are usually armed with spears,bone knifes, and stolen iron weapons. Next are the Reproduces and Workers which are the female Pigwomen their sole purpose is to clear the dirt for "New Pens",to repair Pig Pens,Produce babies,Mine,and work on the Settlement. They are the lowest of the low and are treated like cattle. Pigwomen can not speak and unlike their counter parts they are far more susceptible to becoming mentally ill much faster. Savagemen culture and infrastructure is almost little to nothing at all present. They spend much of their time raiding,hunting,reproducing, or worshiping Sargoth. They have no emotions of sadness,love,compassion,or fear and instead only hate,anger,and lust for power. Their infrastructure only involves store rooms for loot,and Pig Pens which are dried mud huts in which they use only to sleep and reproduce in. Some Savagemen have been able to contain their anger however and used their large body size as mercenaries. during the Yetti Decline in the years of 1000 B.T-1300 A.T.F a large pool for monster sized infantry was left open. And the only other competition for human to look forward to hiring was Thralls but their population had also suffered a near mass extinction due ot head hunts. There for the marker for monster mercenaries was wide open. Some Savagemen became extremely famous like Throgill who served as a Mercenary for Gallius during his conquest of Rahistan. Being famous for killing Three Rahistianian Shamans Guards. Though it was extremely rare for them to stay mercenaries for long as many would always succumbed to their eventual madness of mental illnesses that plagued every single one of them. Eventually the Savagemen would begin to cause their own demise as they fought countless civil wars that crippled their hold in Savagemens Reach. One being the War For The Golden Tusk (which humans mockling called it "The Pork Wars") around 1744 A.T.F. Eventually a in 1755 A.T.F a band of monster hunters known as The Black Cresent Company killed the last Savagemen who claimed to be the "Remnant of The Kingdom of The Golden Tusk". The Last Savagemen that was ever reported seen was in 1804 U.O when a Brettish Expeditionary party was found mangled in The Dwarven (Golden Tusk) ruin with one survivor reporting a large pink man attacked them screaming "YOU EAT US NOW WE EAT YOU" with red eyes and many deep scars on him.